1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, an image forming apparatus provided with the display device, a display method, and a storage medium storing a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display progressing conditions of operations on a display unit of which display area is restricted, there is a technique that divides the display area of the display unit and displays a plurality of operation conditions in the divided areas when the operations are being executed (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication (Kokai) No. H6-334800 (JP6-334800A)).
However, in the display technique disclosed in the above-mentioned patent publication, since each area that displays one condition becomes narrow due to the division of the display area, there is a problem that a user cannot grasp a current phenomenon easily.